


Wicked's lives

by justanothersillywriter23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersillywriter23/pseuds/justanothersillywriter23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AND GOODNESS KNOWS<br/>THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY<br/>GOODNESS KNOWS<br/>THE WICKED DIE ALONE<br/>IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED<br/>YOU'RE LEFT ONLY<br/>ON YOUR OWN...</p><p>YES, GOODNESS KNOWS<br/>THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY<br/>GOODNESS KNOWS<br/>THE WICKED CRY ALONE<br/>NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED<br/>THEY REAP ONLY<br/>WHAT THEY'VE SOWN...”</p><p>Eksperymentalny Crossover, w którym główni antagoniści z Sherlocka i Once Upon a Time postanawiają zawalczyć o swój Happy Ending (w ich własnym, pokrętnym rozumieniu tego słowa). Akcja toczy się głównie w Storybrooke, tworząc jakby alternatywne wydarzenia po odcinku drugiego sezonu OUaT "Queen of Hearts".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do not talk to strangers

 

  1. _Fake death_



Pierwsze promienie słońca przecięły ulice Glasgow niczym skalpel w rękach precyzyjnego chirurga. Zmrużył oczy, wychodząc ze stacji metra i skierował się w stronę Cranston Hill. Miasto powoli budziło się do życia.  
„Bydło” – przeszło mu przez głowę, gdy ukradkiem spoglądał na zabieganych przechodniów, śpieszących w tylko im znanym kierunku. „Bydło. Raz nauczysz je pracować o świcie, a będzie robić to do usranej śmierci, nawet nie zastanawiając się po co.” Na skrzyżowaniu potrącił ramieniem biegnącą kobietę. Nie zatrzymała się. „Naiwne stworzenia. Zapatrzone tylko w swoje ścieżki, ślepo ufające rutynie codzienności… Mogą minąć na ulicy kogokolwiek, nie robi im różnicy, czy okaże się on mordercą… albo nieboszczykiem.” Uśmiechnął się gorzko do tej ostatniej myśli. Żenująca ślepota ludzi doprowadzała go do szału, zmuszała do powolnego umierania z nudów w tym zakurzonym, szkockim mieście. Po raz kolejny pożałował, że postanowił opuścić Londyn. Oczywiście, Londyn był dla niego aktualnie najbardziej ryzykownym miejscem. Był tam zbyt hałaśliwy, zbyt głośny. Prawdopodobnie zostałby zdemaskowany już w dniu przyjazdu. Mimo to, desperacko potrzebował choćby chwilowej rozrywki. A mógłby przecież wrócić i napawać się zszokowaną reakcją społeczeństwa. Z drugiej strony, nie miał już do kogo wracać. Ludzie wokół byli wciąż tylko ludźmi. Londyn, czy Glasgow, to bez znaczenia. Mógłby przejąć kontrolę nad rządem, wysadzić w powietrze połowę Anglii i skompromitować wymiar sprawiedliwości, a oni i tak w końcu by zapomnieli. Ludzie tak mają. Ta niezrozumiała, paląca potrzeba życia w bezpiecznej codzienności pozwala im wybaczać, zapominać…  
Słońce było już wysoko nad horyzontem, gdy człowiek, który powinien od dwóch lat nie żyć, objął znudzonym wzrokiem ulice Glasgow, po czym zniknął w mroku kamienicy na Cranston Hill.

  1. _The matter of price_



Za kurtyną burzowych chmur słońce przypominało opalizującą perłę, której trupi blask okrył Storybrooke bladą kołdrą, dając Reginie kolejny powód, by nienawidzić tego miasta. Nigdy nie miała większej ochoty zrównać wszystkiego z ziemią. Szła szybko, prawie nie zwracając uwagi na mijane uśmiechnięte twarze. Nienawidziła ich. Z trudem powstrzymała łzy. Kiedy doszło do tego, że zaczęła tak bardzo nienawidzić rzeczywistości, dla której stworzenia poświęciła wszystko? To miał być jej raj, jej i Henry’ego. Kto jej to wszystko odebrał? Za dobrze znała odpowiedź. Skrzywiła się, mijając rozświetloną witrynę „Granny’s Diner”. W środku ludzie, którzy zniszczyli jej życie, świętowali wraz z jej ukochanym synem. Emma, Śnieżka, Charming… roześmiane twarze ludzi przeznaczonych do życia długo i szczęśliwie. Wymarzona rodzina Henry’ego… Regina zacisnęła zęby i pokonała biegiem ostatnią przecznicę. Dzwonek u drzwi lombardu wydał przeszywający dźwięk, gdy wpadła jak burza do jasnego pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna za ladą przyjrzał się jej z lodowatym spokojem w ciemnych oczach.  
\- Wasza Wysokość, co sprowadza cię…  
\- Chcę mojego syna z powrotem! – nieomal wrzasnęła, przerywając mu w pół zdania. Uśmiechnął się do niej ze słabo udawanym współczuciem.  
\- No tak, problemy rodzicielskie… Przypomnij mi tylko, co ja mam z tym wspólnego?- westchnął i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wrócił do polerowania trzymanej w ręku porcelany.  
\- Przestań, dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. – syknęła, nachylając się nad blatem. Podniósł głowę i udał, że się zastanawia.  
\- Pozwól mi zgadnąć - rzucił z nutą szyderstwa w głosie. – Znudziło ci się granie dobrej mamy i bezradne patrzenie, jak Henry układa sobie życie z nową rodzinką. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, przychodzisz wyżyć się na mnie, bo – czy tego chcesz, czy nie – jestem twoją jedyną namiastką przyjaciela, czyż nie? –  
Widząc triumfalny uśmiech mężczyzny, z trudem powstrzymała nagłą ochotę na poderżnięcie mu gardła.  
\- Nie igraj ze mną, Rumplestiltskin. – warknęła, a jej grobowy głos rozniósł sie falą skumulowanej energii, która zatrzęsła lombardem. Trzymany przez mężczyznę porcelanowy talerzyk rozprysł się na kawałki. Regina uśmiechnęła się i ściszyła głos. – Nie jesteś nawet namiastką przyjaciela. Ale sprowadziłeś magię do tego świata, co znaczy, że twoja moc jest teraz… wystarczająca.  
\- Do czego?  
\- Zawarcia paktu. -  
Rumplestiltskin pokręcił głową.  
\- Przykro mi, złotko. Nie mam nic, co zadziałałoby na uczucia twojego syna, więc…  
\- Pozbądź się Emmy. – oczy Reginy rozbłysły. Rumplestiltskin zawahał się na moment.  
\- Nie.– rzucił po chwili namysłu.  
\- Dlaczego? Zapłacę każdą cenę! – syknęła.  
\- Powiedzmy, że mam wobec niej plany… Poza tym, moja droga, naprawdę myślisz, że eliminując pannę Swan, zyskasz większą sympatię syna?-  
Regina spuściła wzrok. Próbowała za wszelką cenę uspokoić wrzące w niej emocje. Czuła się kompletnie bezradna. Dlaczego, cokolwiek by nie zrobiła, to zawsze ona musi być tą złą? Trwali tak przez chwilę w milczeniu. Wreszcie mężczyzna przerwał ciszę.  
\- Wiesz, myślę, że twoim prawdziwym problemem jest samotność.  
\- Wiem.– uśmiechnęła się gorzko. - Ale na to nie ma lekarstwa.

  1.       _Desperate soul_



W kilku skokach pokonał klatkę schodową, chcąc jak najszybciej zanurzyć się w przytulnym mroku swojego mieszkania i zapomnieć o dręczących problemach, otulając się w symfonie van Beethovena. Przekręcił klucz i wszedł do pomieszczenia, czując na twarzy powiew zimnego, miejskiego powietrza. Drgnął. „Nie otwierałem okna.” Wraz z tą myślą, instynktownie przeczesał wzrokiem otoczenie. Jego wyczulone oczy niemal natychmiast dostrzegły ciemną sylwetkę, kryjącą się w cieniu. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. „A jednak, nawet tutaj trafiają się tacy, którym nie brak inwencji i brawury, by spróbować mnie okraść. To święto!.” Klasnął w dłonie.  
\- A już zacząłem tracić wiarę w społeczeństwo – zaśmiał się do siebie. Postać w cieniu zadrżała. Nonszalancko usiadł na sofie, przybierając jak najbardziej lekceważący ton.  
\- Spóźniłeś się. Smok już powrócił do jamy~ - rzucił śpiewnie, nalewając sobie wina z karafki. – Masz szczęście, że jestem w dobrym humorze i litościwie zapomnę o najściu, jeśli znikniesz w ciągu najbliższych sześciu sekund… -  
Intruz poruszył się, po czym do uszu Jima dobiegł szorstki śmiech.  
\- Mylisz się, złotko. Przybyłem idealnie na czas~ -  
Moriarty odwrócił się na dźwięk wywołującego ciarki głosu, akurat by ujrzeć wyłaniającą się z cienia, groteskową postać w kolorowych szatach. Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ooch~ Wyglądasz strasznie. Co ci się stało? Zamieniasz się w jaszczurkę? –  
Z satysfakcją patrzył na rzednący uśmiech iście demonicznej kreatury.  
\- Chyba nie tak zwykło się traktować swojego klienta, James. – odparła szorstko.  
\- Cóż, klienci też nie mają w zwyczaju włamywać się do mieszkań przez okno. Sam widzisz, sprawa nie jest… zwyczajna.  
\- Co? Nie, nie, nie, złotko. Nie wszedłem tutaj przez okno. Błagam, tylko idiota wspinałby się na piąte piętro. Ja pozwoliłem sobie tylko wywietrzyć to cuchnące pomieszczenie. -  
Jim napił się wina, ignorując zniewagę.  
\- W każdym razie, szkoda twojej fatygi, Bazyliszku. Gdybyś czytał nekrologi, wiedziałbyś, że skończyłem z biznesem. -  
Postać parsknęła.  
\- Daj spokój z tymi fochami, James. Obaj wiemy, że wariujesz z nudów i wcale nie chcesz bym sobie poszedł. Więc może przestaniesz bawić się w śpiącą królewnę i przejdziemy do rzeczy? -  
Jim zamarł z kieliszkiem w pół drogi do stolika. Spojrzał nieufnie na postać.  
\- Skąd niby taka pewność?  
\- Powiedzmy, że wiem jak rozpoznać zdesperowaną duszę… A teraz… - postać podeszła bliżej, zarzucając karminową peleryną. – Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Rumplestiltskin. Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia.  
\- Ciekawe imię – mruknął Jim, wskazując fotel naprzeciwko – Jak z bajek.  
\- Hm, można by powiedzieć, że miejsce, z którego przynoszę zlecenie, jest ogólnie trochę… bajkowe. – Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział powoli, jakby dopiero wypróbowując je na języku  
\- Cudownie, na pewno to zanotuję – Moriarty odparł monotonnym głosem. – Skoro już tu jesteś, znaczy że znasz mnie wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, iż jestem precyzyjny, nieobliczalny i _Szybko. Się. Nudzę_. – dodał, kładąc nacisk na trzy ostatnie słowa. – Więc lepiej przejdź do sedna. -  
\- Oczywiście, złotko – przybysz rzucił przez zęby, usadawiając się w fotelu. – W dużym skrócie, mogę powiedzieć, że chodzi o pomoc pewnej kobiecie. -  
Jim prychnął  
\- Powiedz, czy ja ci wyglądam na rycerza w lśniącej zbroi, który ratuje damy w opałach?  
\- Nie – Rumplestiltskin nachylił się nad stołem. – Wyglądasz na tonącego człowieka, który desperacko chwyci się każdej szansy wydostania z odmętów codzienności. I, zaufaj mi, tą kobietę na pewno uznasz za niecodzienną.

 

  1. _Do not talk to strangers_



Odkąd mogła używać magii do pielęgnacji swojego drzewka, jabłka przybrały, soczysty, krwawy odcień. Powoli przechadzała się dookoła jabłoni, zrywając owoce. W świetle zachodzącego słońca cały ogród zdawał się być cichym, mistycznym miejscem.  
\- Genialne! No to ja rozumiem, to dopiero magia! -  
Nietypowy krzyk brutalnie wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Zadrżała, wypuszczając jabłko z dłoni. Owoc potoczył się prosto do nóg mężczyzny z obłąkańczym uśmiechem na twarzy, ubranym w przesadnie schludny garnitur. Schylił się, by podnieść jabłko.  
\- Wiesz, kiedy byłem mały, czytałem baśnie o miejscach jak to… Kto by pomyślał… W Ameryce naprawdę mają wszystko~ -  
Regina uniosła brew.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale kim ty jesteś?  
\- Jim Moriarty. Heeeej~ -  
\- I to niby ma mi coś mówić?  
\- Tylko tyle, że jestem ci potrzebny, _Wasza Wysokość._ – wykonał niedbały ukłon.  
\- Rumplestiltskin – warknęła pod nosem. Uniosła głowę i obrzuciła przybysza krytycznym spojrzeniem.  
\- Potrzebny? – Pstryknęła palcami. Jabłko w rękach Jima stanęło w płomieniach. Mężczyzna upuścił je z sykiem. – Do czego miałabym potrzebować kogoś takiego jak ty?


	2. Psycho for hire

  1. _Psycho for hire_



\- Kryminalista-konsultant – powtórzyła powoli. Usiadła wygodniej na sofie w swoim gabinecie i uniosła filiżankę, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem pozwoliła temu uroczemu, nieporadnemu Anglikowi wprosić się do domu na herbatę. – Mógłbyś wyrazić się jaśniej? -  
Mężczyzna myślał przez chwilę.  
\- Można powiedzieć, że jestem tym, kim Rumplestiltskin w waszym świecie. Zawieram układy z ludźmi w tarapatach i rozwiązuję za nich problemy. Choć u mnie wiążą się one głównie z usuwaniem konkretnych… celów. – uśmiechnął się na myśl o doborze ostatniego słowa.  
\- Czyli jesteś psychopatą do wynajęcia?  
\- Jedynym w swoim rodzaju. – posłał jej rozbrajający uśmiech. Udała, że tego nie zauważyła. – Na pewno tu ktoś, z kim mogę ci pomóc. Osoba, której nienawidzisz…  
\- Chodzi raczej o osobę, którą kocham. – weszła mu w słowo. Zamrugał, zbity z tropu. Tym razem ona uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.  
\- Kochasz? – spytał skonsternowany.  
\- Kocham. Wiesz co oznacza to słowo?  
\- Zapewniam, że nie jestem takim bezdusznym potworem, za jakiego mnie bierzesz- odpowiedział spokojnie, dorzucając kostek cukru do herbaty. – Po prostu nie tym zwykle kieruję się w swoim fachu, to byłoby głupie. – zmarszczył brwi – Rozumiem więc, że sytuacja jest bardzo… delikatna…?  
\- Chodzi o mojego syna. – Regina odruchowo zacisnęła pięści. – Pewna kobieta mi go zabrała…  
\- Więc trzeba się jej pozbyć, tak by syn nic nie podejrzewał i bez pretensji wrócił do ciebie, byście mogli żyć długo i szczęśliwie? – Jim zdawał się wręcz czytać w jej myślach.  
\- Długo i szczęśliwie? Wątpię. – prychnęła, odwracając wzrok. – Życie to nie bajka.  
\- Nie? – uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Moja droga, to właśnie w życiu, dokładnie jak w bajce, ludzie dzielą świat na czerń i biel, nie szukając usprawiedliwienia dla złych czynów. Jeden niegodziwy uczynek i w ich oczach na zawsze zostajesz czarnym charakterem. Nikt nie będzie się potem pytał, czy zrobiłaś to w imię miłości, czy nienawiści. Wierz mi, znam życie jeszcze lepiej niż bajki. -  
Nie odpowiedziała. Z udawanym spokojem wstała z fotela i podeszła do okna. Moriarty mógłby przysiąc, że przez chwilę widział w jej oczach błysk zrozumienia. Gęsta cisza między nimi stałą się wręcz namacalna.  
\- Emma Swan – Regina rzuciła szorstko, przerywając milczenie. – Co o niej wiesz?  
\- Na razie nic, ale mogę się wszystkiego dowiedzieć~ - zanucił – Będę potrzebował tylko zgody Waszej Wysokości na mały rekonesans i może odrobiny pomocy… To jak, umowa stoi? – uniósł filiżankę, jakby do toastu. Regina obdarzyła go wyniosłym spojrzeniem.  
\- Czego chcesz w zamian? – spytała. Machnął ręką w odpowiedzi.  
\- Eh, taka rozrywka sama w sobie będzie przyjemnością. – wstał, po czym obrzucił niedbałym wzrokiem pomieszczenie. – No i przydałby się dach nad głową, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko… Może być? -  
Usilnie wpatrywała się w nocny krajobraz za oknem, po raz ostatni rozważając propozycję Anglika. Mimo wrodzonej nieufności, musiała przyznać, że oferta nieznajomego zdawała się być najlepszym wyjściem. W końcu nie narażała nawet siebie, co miała do stracenia? Odwróciła się, spoglądając w ciemne, szalone oczy przybysza.  
\- Niech będzie. Pod warunkiem, że znajdziemy ci nowe ubrania. Przecież nigdy nie wtopisz się w tłum ubrany jak obłąkańcza wersja Jamesa Bonda.

  1. _Fly by night_



Swoje cele po raz pierwszy spotkał następnego dnia w „Granny’s Diner” – miejscu, które zdawało się być głównym punktem spotkań oraz kopalnią plotek. Było dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał – beztroskie uśmiechy i oczy naiwnie zafascynowane przybyszem bez problemu kupowały wszystkie jego opowieści.  
\- A więc jesteś ornitologiem? – kobieta, podająca się za Mary Margaret, posłała mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Pokiwał głową i wskazał dumnie na lustrzankę, którą dziwnym trafem znalazł u Reginy na strychu.  
\- Piszę monografię, dotyczącą wpływu klimatu na rozwój endemicznej fauny w poszczególnych stanach Ameryki.  
\- Jej, nie sądziłem, że w naszym malutkim miasteczku może się znaleźć materiał dla kogoś takiego, jak pan. – mężczyzna imieniem David, wyglądający na męża Mary, wtrącił swoje trzy grosze. Jim posłał mu roztargniony uśmiech.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc, nie planowałem przyjazdu do Storybrooke… Po prostu krucho u mnie z pieniędzmi i podróżuję stopem. W drodze miałem sprzeczkę z kierowcą, który wysadził mnie w najbliższym mieście i oto jestem…  – rozłożył bezradnie ręce, starając się wyglądać tak nieporadnie, jak tylko potrafił.  
\- … I przypadkiem zostawiłeś w jego samochodzie wszystkie dokumenty oraz telefon komórkowy… - dokończyła ironicznie wysoka blondynka, trzymająca za rękę małego chłopca. Emma Swan. Jim musiał przyznać, że Regina znalazła sobie trudnego przeciwnika. Sprytna, przenikliwa, nieufna. Pokonywanie jej będzie zajmującą rozrywką.  
\- Tak jakby… Boję się, że ten człowiek nie będzie się fatygował, by mi je zwrócić. Był już i tak nieźle wkurzony… - Moriarty spróbował przybrać niewinny wygląd poszkodowanej ofiary losu. Bardzo skutecznie, czego przekonał się po zatroskanych twarzach Mary i Davida. Emma tylko beznamiętnie pokiwała głową. – W każdym razie, pomyślałem, że mogę tu zostać na jakiś czas. Rozglądnę się po okolicy i może znajdę coś ciekawego, zanim uda mi się wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Nie wiecie ile kosztuje nocleg w tutejszym pensjonacie?-  
Już szykowali się do odpowiedzi, gdy nagły dźwięk dzwonka kazał im obrócić głowy w kierunku drzwi kawiarni, w których stanęła Regina. Rozmowy momentalnie ucichły i wszystkie oczy skierowały się w jej stronę. Biła z nich mieszanka szacunku, strachu i cichej nienawiści. Królowa dumnie przemaszerowała przez salę, zamówiła kawę i usiadła przy najdalszym stoliku. Jim poczuł odrobinę podziwu dla kobiety, której wejście wywołało tak niesłychaną reakcję. Po chwili goście, jakby wyrwani z transu, powrócili do swoich zajęć, a on został wciągnięty w naiwną rozmowę o przytulnej atmosferze tego miasta.

  1. _Hide and seek_



Emma przyglądała się z niepokojem kłamcy, który parę kroków dalej gawędził w najlepsze z jej rodzicami. Na pierwszy rzut oka wiedziała, że wszystko, co powiedział było kłamstwem. Nie wiedziała tylko  _dlaczego._ Jaki był jego prawdziwy motyw? Czemu tu przyjechał? Ta niewiedza irytowała ją, niepokoiła. Przygryzła wargę. Poczuła szarpnięcie w ramię i odwróciła się. Stali za nią Henry i Ruby, oboje wyglądający na wyjątkowo zdenerwowanych.  
\- Hej, co jest grane? – spytała konspiracyjnym szeptem. Henry przełknął ślinę.  
\- Emma, ten człowiek nie może dzisiaj spać w „Granny’s Bed and Breakfast” – wyrzucił na jednym wydechu. Emma zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Tej nocy jest pełnia… – dodała zestresowana Ruby – … wiesz, co to znaczy…  
\- Nie możemy ryzykować, że ktoś z zewnątrz dowie się o magii. Trzeba coś zrobić, rozumiesz? – Henry był bardzo przejęty. Emma pokiwała głową. Świetnie się składało, miała kolejny powód, by bez wyrzutów pozbyć się podejrzanego człowieka z miasta.  
\- Ok, wiecie co? Wygonię go. – mrugnęła, odruchowo sięgając po pistolet u paska.  
\- Nie, czekaj! – Henry chwycił ją za rękę. – Nie możesz tak tego zrobić, jesteś szeryfem, a grożenie ludziom jest wbrew prawu!  
\- Ale jak nie ja, to kto? – spytała zdezorientowana. Chłopak uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.  
\- Znam odpowiednią osobę.- Odwrócił się i pobiegł do ostatniego stolika.

Po chwili siedział na kolanach Reginy, wyjaśniając istotę problemu. Kobieta patrzyła na niego, kryjąc wściekłość za sztucznym uśmiechem. „A więc po wszystkim, co zrobiłam, nadal masz mnie za tą złą? Twierdzisz, że Emma jest taka dobra i nigdy nie postąpi wbrew prawu, a jak trzeba odwalić brudną robotę, to biegniesz do mnie!?”- krzyczało w niej. Lecz mimo to, odezwała się najspokojniej jak potrafiła.  
\- Kochanie, myślę, że zastraszenie naszego gościa nie jest dobrym pomysłem. – zrobiła pauzę, udając, że się zastanawia. – A co powiesz na to, by zamieszkał w naszym domu? Sam mógłbyś wtedy pilnować, by nie odkrył nic „nadzwyczajnego”, hm? –  
Henry spojrzał na nią, pełen podziwu i zaskoczenia.  
\- Mamo, to jest naprawdę  _dobry_ pomysł!  
\- Tak? Dobrze, więc biegnij powiadomić o tym resztę. Chłopak nachylił się i pocałował ją w policzek.  
\- Ty naprawdę się zmieniłaś, jestem dumny, że mam taką mamę. – szepnął jej do ucha, po czym pobiegł w stronę pozostałych stolików. Podążyła za nim wzrokiem i – starając się zignorować ukłucie smutku – z respektem pomyślała, jak jej towarzysz zbrodni perfekcyjnie przewidział wszystkie zdarzenia. Na razie wszystko szło przerażająco zgodnie z planem.

  1. _Flee or die_



Opuścił bar jako ostatni, Czekała na niego przed budynkiem, dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał. Mimo to, dalej trzymał się roli.  
\- Hej, ty jesteś Emma, prawda? Właśnie chciałem iść do lasu, by sfotografować…  
\- Daruj sobie te bzdury! – przerwała mu nazbyt gwałtownie.  
Powstrzymując uśmiech cisnący się na usta, spróbował przybrać zdziwiony wyraz twarzy. Emma uniosła brew.  
\- Twoja gra nie ma sensu, ja wyczuwam kłamstwa. Więc jeśli nie chcesz mieć problemów, lepiej mów czemu tak naprawdę tu przyjechałeś. – Zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Pozwolił jej jeszcze przez chwilę napawać się pozornym triumfem, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. Postąpił dwa kroki do przodu.  
\- No proszę. Dziewczyna, która w swoim życiu nałgała tak dużo, że teraz wyczuwa kłamstwa na kilometr. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Wiesz co… - przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej i zniżył głos do szeptu. – Dam ci przyjacielską radę… trzymaj się z daleka. – spojrzał w jej niebieskie oczy, oddalone zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. – Dopóki nie będziesz mieszać się w moje sprawy, ja spróbuję nie wyciągać na światło dzienne twojej szlachetnej kartoteki, panno Swan. – ostatnie słowa wymruczał jej do ucha, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Z trudem skrywane przerażenie w oczach dziewczyny samo dało mu znać, że odniósł sukces.


	3. We're all mad here

  1. _Playing with fire_



\- Pozwól mi spać w twoim łóżku.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – Regina parsknęła śmiechem, widocznie traktując pytanie jako żart. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę kim ja jestem?  
\- Erm… - Jim udał, że się zastanawia – pozwól mi spać w twoim łóżku,  _Wasza Wysokość?_  
\- Poważnie? Niby czemu miałabym?  
\- Bo… - obrzucił krytycznym wzrokiem wewnętrzny salon Reginy, jedyne pomieszczenie bez okien. - … należą mi się lepsze warunki niż spanie tutaj, na kanapie. -  
Królowa przewróciła oczami.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogę w każdej chwili spalić cię żywcem?  
\- W żadnym wypadku nie zamierzam narazić się Waszej Wysokości – puścił do niej oko. Udała, że tego nie zauważyła.  
Chwilę później leżał już z laptopem na jej atłasowej pościeli. Przetarła ręką twarz i wydała umęczone westchnienie.  
\- Oby to wszystko było warte swojej ceny… - zajęczała.  
\- Jestem warty każdej ceny. Zaufaj mi. – odpowiedział, wpatrując się w ekran. Znacząco uniosła brwi.  
\- Zaufać? Tobie? Wątpię… Ja po prostu wierzę, że jesteś świadomy konsekwencji, które cię czekają, jeśli zawiedziesz. – odparła, pozwalając, by na słowo „konsekwencje” po pokoju rozlała się przeszywająca fala energii.  
\- Czy mam to traktować jako groźbę? – spytał śpiewnie, nie podnosząc wzroku znad laptopa.  
\- Tak – odrzuciła bezceremonialnie i wyszła, dochodząc do wniosku, że może przecież spędzić dzisiejszą noc w milszym towarzystwie, na przykład czytając Henry’emu bajki na dobranoc.

_10\. Chesire’s cat_

Ciemna postać wślizgnęła się przez okno do zacienionego pokoju. Cicho przemierzając pomieszczenie, czekała aż jej oczy przywykną do panującego mroku. Bezksiężycowa noc okryła całe miasto prawie nieprzeniknioną czernią, jednak Emma dobrze orientowała się w domu, do którego włamywała się nie pierwszy raz. Po chwili ujrzała ciemny zarys laptopa, leżącego na podłodze obok łóżka. Chwyciła przedmiot i bezszelestnie oddaliła się na drugi koniec pokoju. Uruchomiła urządzenie i włożyła pendrive. Blada poświata ekranu ukazała twarz dziewczyny, niecierpliwie czekającej, aż wirus z USB złamie zabezpieczenia komputera.  
\- Proszę, jaka dociekliwa… - cichy szept musnął jej skórę na karku. Zdusiła krzyk. Laptop z głuchym trzaskiem upadł na ziemię. Odwróciła się, automatycznie wyrzucając do przodu prawą pięść. Postać odskoczyła, w ostatniej chwili unikając ciosu. Emma sięgnęła po broń.  
\- Ręce do góry – warknęła, celując w ciemną sylwetkę  
\- Taka mądra dziewczyna… a nie nauczyła się, że nie należy drażnić psychopatów… Szkoda~- James Moriarty przechylił głowę, przyglądając się jej badawczo. Próbowała opanować drżenie rąk i nie myśleć, jak bardzo przypominał jej teraz nieobliczalnego kota z Chesire.  
\- Ręce. Do. Góry. – syknęła, próbując dodać sobie pewności. – I masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć, co do cholery tutaj robisz. -  
Zmarszczył brwi, ostentacyjnie wkładając dłonie do kieszeni spodni.  
\- Pytanie zostało chyba zadane po niewłaściwej stronie, skoro to ty włamałaś się do domu. O, czy to mój laptop? – rozproszył się, widząc jaśniejący pulpit urządzenia. – Mogę wiedzieć, co próbowałaś tam znaleźć?  
\- Dowody na to, że zajmujesz się czymś bardziej niebezpiecznym, niż biologia. Ale teraz to bez znaczenia, bo sam mi wszystko powiesz. – odbezpieczyła magazynek. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.  
\- Taki rodzaj przesłuchania już na pewno nie przystoi szeryfowi. Poza tym, to ty jesteś teraz w niedogodnej pozycji…  
\- Co? – spytała głupio, zbita z tropu.  
\- Lubię, gdy twoje oczy błyszczą strachem – szepnął zadziornie, powoli unosząc ręce nad głowę. Zanim zdążyła zrozumieć, co się dzieje, oślepił ją strumień światła zza drzwi. Do jej uszu dobiegł szybko stłumiony krzyk.  
\- Emma? – w drżącym głosie słychać było nutę niedowierzania. Znała ten głos aż za dobrze. Zrobiło jej się słabo. Henry. Właśnie zastał ją w środku nocy, celującą z pistoletu do bezbronnego gościa. „Niedogodna pozycja” – zabrzmiało jej w myślach, ale było już za późno. Chłopak odwrócił się i wtulił przerażony w ramiona Reginy, która dopiero co weszła i stała osłupiała w progu. Będąc na skraju paniki, Emma rzuciła gniewne spojrzenie na swój cel. Po kocie z Chesire nie było śladu, napotkała jedynie przerażony wzrok zastraszonego mężczyzny. Niewiele myśląc, rzuciła się do okna i wybiegła w noc.

_11\. We’re all mad here_

\- Ty jesteś naprawdę szalony. – Regina krążyła ze szklanką whiskey po pokoju, próbując uspokoić oddech po tym, jak przez godzinę uspokajała przestraszonego Henry’ego. – Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy?! To był jakiś chory plan! Czemu mnie o nim nie powiadomiłeś?!  
\- Uznałem, że tak będzie bardziej… autentycznie – odparł beznamiętnie, poświęcając całą uwagę swoim paznokciom.  
\- Autentycznie? O ile się nie mylę, miałeś zabić Emmę, a jak na razie, to ona mało nie zastrzeliła ciebie! -  
Jim uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Wierz mi, nie odważyłaby się pociągnąć za spust. Poza tym, nie zamierzam jej zabić, tylko zniszczyć, a to różnica.  
\- Tak? – Regina uniosła brew. – Oświeć mnie.  
\- Zniszczyć, łamiąc cal po calu. Naginając zaufanie, jakim ją darzą, by w końcu ona sama nie była pewna, kim jest. Tak będzie ciekawiej. – dokończył spokojnie. Regina westchnęła.  
\- Lepiej, żeby ci się udało – rzuciła zrezygnowanym tonem i położyła się na krawędzi łóżka, odwracając plecami do Irlandczyka.  
\- Jeszcze zobaczysz. – wymruczał cicho, wpatrując się w plecy kobiety. Następnie zgasił światło, pozwalając uśpionej rezydencji wtopić się w czerń nocy.

_12\. Hint_

Następny tydzień pozwolił mu przeniknąć do rzeczywistości mieszkańców Storybrooke i zasiać groźbę w samym jej centrum. Sprawiało mu to największą satysfakcję. Tępi ludzie nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy przybysz zaczął w nich wzbudzać nieuzasadniony lęk. Z dumą obserwował delikatne zmiany w ich zachowaniu. Przestali zadawać pytania o jego wyjazd. Za sztucznymi uśmiechami kryli niezrozumiałą obawę, jakby byli niepewni następnego ruchu nieznajomego, jakby wręcz wyczuwali kryjącą się za tym ruchem grozę. Moriarty krok po kroku rozsiewał niewidoczną aurę przerażenia, która powoli okrywała miasto, zagnieżdżając się w podświadomości mieszkańców, zmuszając ich do trwania w nerwowym oczekiwaniu na nieznane.

Sam napawał się otaczającym go niemym krzykiem, tą kontrolowaną paniką, spędzającą innym mieszkańcom sen z powiek. Miał wrażenie jakby całe miasto powoli pogrążało się w chaosie, porywane przez huragan, którego okiem był on. On i dumna, ciemna sylwetka, której plecy widział co noc po drugiej stronie łóżka. Pni, będąca surową królową swych własnych emocji, która stała z nim ramię w ramię, choć nadal daleka o setki kilometrów. Nie dając po sobie poznać, cicho aprobowała jego posunięcia. Ze zdumieniem zauważył, że każde jej wyniosłe skinienie głową lub ukradkowy uśmiech – swoistą pochwałę – traktuje jako małe, prywatne zwycięstwo. Wkrótce pragnienie zaimponowania królowej przyćmiło satysfakcję płynącą z manipulowania miastem i stało się jego jedynym, choć prawie nieosiągalnym, celem. Co czyniło grę jeszcze ciekawszą.

No i był jeszcze Rumplestiltskin. Moriarty zachowywał w jego towarzystwie lodowaty dystans, próbując nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo przerażają go zdolności demonicznej kreatury. Rumplestiltskin zawsze stał z boku, przyglądał się obojętnie zabójczej rozgrywce Jima. Nie pomagał mu, do Reginy pałał wręcz wyraźną niechęcią. Nie był jednak ich wrogiem. Jego intencje pozostawały zagadką, która nie dawała Jimowi spokoju. Również świadomość, że ten potwór mógł pojawić się wszędzie, kontrolując każdy jego ruch, była co najmniej denerwująca.  
\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, złotko. -  
Tym razem wrzasnął, słysząc szorstki głos tuż nad uchem. Rumplestilstskin stał za nim, patrząc beznamiętnie w ścianę, starannie zaklejoną planami Storybrooke, zdjęciami i wycinkami lokalnej gazety. Wzdłuż większości elementów biegły kolorowe nitki, łączące rozrzucone punkty w spójną całość.  
\- Naprawdę godne podziwu. – kontynuował – udało ci się zrozumieć i opanować Storybrooke jeszcze szybciej niż mnie…  
\- W dodatku bez pomocy magii. Imponujące, nieprawdaż? – Jim nie mógł opanować nerwowego uśmiechu.  
\- I kompletnie bezużyteczne. – uciął Rumplestiltskin. – Chyba nie tym miałeś się zajmować. -  
Moriarty bez słowa wskazał centrum swojej sieci, gdzie wszystkie nitki krzyżowały się na zdjęciu Emmy Swan.  
\- Nie martw się, po prostu idę okrężną drogą. Tak jest zabawniej. –  
Rumplestiltskin ostrożnie dotknął jednej z nitek, po czym zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, nie… nadal nie rozumiesz? Ona nie jest twoim zadaniem!  
\- Królowa chce właśnie jej. A ja mam zająć się królową i…  
-  Zająć królową. Dokładnie! – oczy mężczyzny zapłonęły niebezpiecznie – Co znaczy odciągnąć ją od tej chorej obsesji, a nie zachęcić do zbrodni! – syknął, szarpiąc za nitkę, która pękła z trzaskiem, pociągając za sobą całą konstrukcję. Moriarty stał nieruchomo, przyglądając się badawczo przybyszowi.  
\- No tak… - rzucił po chwili milczenia. – Wcale nie obchodzi cię zemsta Reginy… zaciągnąłeś mnie, bym w pewien sposób skupił jej uwagę, odwodząc tym samym od zabójstwa dziewczyny i wprowadzenia zamętu w mieście…  
\- Stworzenia takie jak ty jakoś ją ciekawią. – mruknął pogardliwie Rumplestiltskin.  
\- Ciekawią? Masz mnie za zwierzątko domowe? – odwarknął Jim, rozważając pomysł rzucenia się z nożem na rozmówcę.  
\- Bez urazy. – odrzucił szorstko – To było najkorzystniejsze dla ciebie rozwiązanie.  
\- Tak sądzisz? – Jim uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – W takim razie jesteś głupszy niż myślałem. Całe to miasto – wskazał ręką ruiny konstrukcji – jest teraz moje. I z przyjemnością dokończę zlecenie królowej, wiedząc, że tym samym pokrzyżuję twoje idiotyczne plany. -  
Rmplestiltskin tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jak chcesz. – rzucił – Ale jeśli myślisz, że ona po tym wszystkim pozwoli ci żyć, to jesteś jeszcze większym głupcem ode mnie. Zanim Jim zdążył odpowiedzieć, po przybyszu nie było już śladu.

 


End file.
